


To Feel Happiness

by Introverted_Mess



Series: analogical oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Background Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate AU, Soulmate- shared information, Space Gays, They're cute, Virgil is a Gothic-art enthusiast, analogical - Freeform, i love my space gays, roceit is in the background, there's a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Mess/pseuds/Introverted_Mess
Summary: "Virgil Sanders was a hopeless romantic. Not many people could tell just by looking at him, but he really really was. All Virgil wanted, more than anything, was his soulmate to like him. You can probably imagine how excited he was when all of a sudden, on his sixteenth birthday, he was flooded with random facts about philosophers, mathematicians, writers, classical musicians, and all sorts of other stuff.Obviously, Virgil’s soulmate was a nerd. It didn’t bother him though; it actually came in handy, especially during tests and while making job resumes—with all of his new-found information about CPR and how to operate almost anything computer related.Virgil thought for certain that he and his soulmate would get along, because of all the facts he suddenly got about space, because of the facts about Edgar Allen Poe, because of the facts of Tim Burton. How could they not get along?"OrVirgil and Logan are both self-depricating idiots and they really just need each other to be happy (even if Logan doesn't know it yet)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: analogical oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415641
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208





	To Feel Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based off of an idea by @stonedvirgil on Tumblr. I loved writing this, so much.

When Logan Berry’s soulmate connection came to be when he was sixteen, he didn’t really notice it at first. There wasn’t really much _to_ notice at first, just a few space facts that were new to him—he decided to simply blame them on reading a book that he didn’t remember reading.

It really started becoming apparent that his connection was in fact _there_ when “Welcome to the Black Parade” by My Chemical Romance, came on the radio and Logan knew every word. Then, in his music theory class, he was assigned to choose any musician or band to write a two-page essay on. The first band to come to mind—with plenty of information about when and why they got together, when their first album came out, and the background of most, if not all, of their songs—was Pierce the Veil. This freaked Logan out, because he had never, not _once_ , even _heard_ of Pierce the Veil.

As time went on, Logan learned to simply ignore his soulmate connection. I mean, he didn’t really care for it, so why pay attention?

He never once thought about what would happen when he actually met his soulmate. He never once thought about what would happen should he learn to _care_ for this person. He instead told himself that it didn’t matter. That the relationships that were supposed to form because of this _bond_ were simply childish and postiche.

So, when Logan Berry found himself in his regular coffee shop, staring at a boy wearing an MCR shirt with purple hair in the emo style, his heart dropped to his stomach.

-|-|-|-|-

Virgil Sanders was a hopeless romantic. Not many people could tell just by looking at him, but he really _really_ was. All Virgil wanted, more than _anything_ , was his soulmate to like him. You can probably imagine how excited he was when all of a sudden, on his sixteenth birthday, he was flooded with random facts about philosophers, mathematicians, writers, classical musicians, and all sorts of other stuff.

Obviously, Virgil’s soulmate was a nerd. It didn’t bother him though; it actually came in handy, especially during tests and while making job resumes—with all of his new-found information about CPR and how to operate almost anything computer related.

Virgil thought for certain that he and his soulmate would get along, because of all the facts he suddenly got about space, because of the facts about Edgar Allen Poe, because of the facts of Tim Burton. How could they _not_ get along? 

It was a simple coffee shop, he’d never gone before, so it was fairly new to him. A man walked in, wearing glasses and holding a book about space. Virgil met his eyes, hope sparking in his chest, could this be him?

-|-|-|-|-

Logan looked around the shop, there was no empty spot except for the seat across from that boy. He considered it, it was the logical decision to make, but if…no, he couldn’t think about that. Logan moved across the shop and stood in front of the small table.

“Hello, I’m Logan Berry, eighteen. Is this seat occupied?” he held out his hand in introduction. The boy looked at it nervously before taking it, his palm was sweaty.

“Uh, Virgil Sanders, seventeen. No, it’s not, you can sit there,” they released each other’s hands and Virgil looked down at the table, fidgeting with his hoodie-strings. Logan watched as anxiety took root in Virgil, causing his breathing to quicken slightly. “So, um…I’ve never been here, do you recommend a drink for me to try?”

Virgil was timid, very passive, but it was cute; Logan was surprised when he felt affection blossom in his chest.

“Yes, actually, the Peppermint Frappuccino is quite good, it’s mostly sugar, but it’s very appealing,” Virgil grinned and thanked him before heading up to the counter to order.

Logan set his book on the table and turned it to where he left off, the northern hemisphere’s autumn constellations, but his mind kept turning back to Virgil.

“Oh! Are you reading that book?” Logan looked up surprised, Virgil was back, holding two drinks.

“Y-yes, I find space very interesting, it’s always been one of my favorite subjects,” He eyed the second drink, confused about why Virgil would get two.

“Oh, right! Sorry, um, here, I…I got you this, you said you liked it, so…” Virgil awkwardly offered him the second drink.

Warmth spread through Logan’s body at the gesture, “Thank you, here, I have cash to pay you back-”

“No!” Virgil cut him off, “Really, that’s not needed, consider it a thank you for giving me the recommendation. I’m really into space too, I mean, my soulmate’s into space, so I guess I am by extension. But even before I turned sixteen, astronomy was one of my favorite subjects to learn about.”

Logan smiled at Virgil’s rambling, he was somewhat adorable, “I can relate on that matter, my soulmate has an obsession with gothic poets, such as Edgar Allen Poe, so, ‘by extension’ as you say, I know more about him then I ever though I would before.”

Virgil looked up at that, meeting Logan’s eyes, “Wait…what do you study in school?”

The look in Virgil’s eyes caused a spark of _oh no_ to shatter Logan’s relaxation, “Computer Sciences mostly, but also Philosophy, Psychology, Math Theory, and Music Theory. Why?”

“Your soulmate, do they know random facts about bands that not many people should actually know?” Virgil was wringing his hands nervously; his drink was forgotten, and he refused to meet Logan’s eyes.

Logan’s heart stopped as he realized what Virgil was implying, “He does, and I assume you are him?”

Virgil nodded, finally looking back up into Logan’s eyes, “We’re soulmates.”

Logan stood abruptly, “I must go,” he ignored the tears forming in Virgil’s eyes and left. He needed to get home.

-|-|-|-|-

Virgil stared at the empty spot in front of him, trying not to cry. He took a shaky breath before standing up and leaving, heading for the apartment he shared with his best-friend Patton, and Patton’s brother Dolian.

His hands shook as he tried to fit the key into the lock. He heard the lock click and the door swung open, Patton was standing in the threshold.

“Virgil?” Worry radiated from him and suddenly Virgil couldn’t hold the tears back any longer.

His legs gave out under him and he fell into Patton’s arms, body racking with sobs.

“Oh, kiddo, come on, let’s get you inside,” Virgil felt himself being guided over to where the couch was. Dolian and his soulmate/boyfriend, Roman, came out of Dolian’s room, concern etched over both of their faces.

“Virgil? What happened?”

“I-I met my soulmate today.” He took a shaky breath before continuing, “He doesn’t want me. He just left.” Virgil rubbed eyes with his fingertips, “I’m too dumb for him. He deserves someone smarter, not me. He was right to leave, it’s just…I want to be happy with someone. I thought…because we’re soulmates…he’d make an exception…”

“Oh, honey,” Dolian joined Patton and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s small frame.

Roman squatted in front of Virgil and placed his hand on Virgil’s knee, “You are so very smart and handsome, any man would be lucky to have you as his soulmate.”

Virgil laughed a bit, “Thanks, guys, it means a lot.”

-|-|-|-|-

Logan stormed into his apartment, throwing the book onto the couch. Virgil had been so _nice_. Why did Logan have to go fuck it up? Why was he feeling all of these emotions? Why was he such an idiot?

He threw a mug from that morning against the wall. It shattered. He fell to the ground and started to pick up the pieces, tears blurring his vision, glasses skewed. His hands were shaking so much that he couldn’t hold on to the sharp glass.

“Fuck.”

He dropped the pieces he did manage to hold and leaned against the kitchen island.

“Goddamnit.”

Tears started falling down his face and he buried his head in his knees. Why was he suddenly feeling regret? Virgil was an amazing person. He didn’t deserve someone like Logan in his life. But did Logan want Virgil? He didn’t think so. At least, he didn’t think he wanted a soulmate. It was supposed to be useless. But with Virgil…things felt different. It felt as if they had known each other for their entire lives. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

He did want Virgil, Logan realized. He wanted Virgil to be with him, platonically or romantically. He just wanted him to be in his life.

Slowly, his breathing returned to normal as he calmed down and started making a plan. First off, he needed to apologize to Virgil for being a complete ass. Then, hopefully, he’ll be able to convince Virgil to join him on a date-like scenario. But what would that look like? And more importantly, how was he going to contact Virgil?

Logan took a second to think about it, well Virgil has to _know_ his own phone-number, so Logan should know it too, right? He racked his mind for phone numbers that he didn’t recognize as his own or his past numbers. Three came into his mind, names came with two of them: Patton and Dolian. The third number had to be Virgil’s.

He grabbed his phone off the counter and punched in the number. On the third ring, someone picked up.

“H-hello?” The voice sounded hoarse. Logan’s heart shattered; he had made Virgil cry.

“Hello, is this Virgil Sanders?”

“Logan? How’d you get my number?”

“You know it, so by extension, I know it. Virgil, I’m sorry for how I acted, I just-”

“Can you not, Logan? I don’t need an explanation, okay? I get it, you don’t like me.” Virgil sounded so _hurt_.

“Virgil, that’s not why I left. If you would just let me explain, please,” Logan rarely pleaded, but he was coming to the point where he _needed_ this to work out for him.

“Fine but make it quick.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want _you_ , it’s that I was confused because I previously had the viewpoint that soulmate connections are completely useless and that I didn’t need one. So, when I met you and I had grown to like you and then we realized we were soulmates…I didn’t know what to do. Virgil, I _do_ want you. I value our relationship and I want it to become something. Please, forgive me.” Logan held his breath waiting for a response.

“Prove it.”

“How?”

“Tomorrow, show me that you care and want us to work out as much as I do. And Logan, believe me, I want us to work out. I want a relationship with you, I always have wanted one. So, prove it to me,” the phone disconnected, and Logan was ecstatic. He could do this; he _would_ do this.

That night, Logan went through all of the information he could think of that Virgil had given to him. He liked space, music, gothic art, poetry, and he had quite a lot of information about cryptids.

Logan woke up in a pile of papers and several tickets for several things printed out next to him. He sent Virgil a text telling him to meet Logan at the coffee shop.

-|-|-|-|-

Virgil approached Logan’s table nervously, this could go wrong in so many different ways. He was concentrating hard at his notebook, not noticing that Virgil had arrived.

Virgil cleared his throat, catching Logan’s attention.

“Virgil! You came!”

“Uh, yeah, I did say I wanted this to work,” he gestured at the space between them.

“Right. Well, how about we start with a visit to the Cryptids Museum. It’s about a half-hour drive from here.”

The day went on wonderfully, they went from the Cryptids Museum to a Poetry café for lunch, then spent most of the afternoon at the new gothic exhibit at the local art museum. The whole time, Logan just listened as Virgil went on rants about how cool Edgar Allen Poe was and why the Gothic style of art needs to come back. Of course, he already knew all of this, but to watch the way Virgil looked when he went on about something he was passionate about…it gave Logan a feeling he never wanted to desert.

“We have one more event planned for the evening, Virgil.” Logan was rather excited about this one, it was the most expensive event, but hopefully it would be worth it.

“Logan, you’ve already proved yourself, we don’t need-”

“We’re going. Trust me, you’ll love it.”

The drive to the venue was short, but parking was a mess Logan was going to have to just get over.

“Wait…is this…Logan, did you get us tickets to see I Don’t Know How But They Found Me?” The excitement in Virgil’s eyes made Logan’s frustration over parking melt into affection.

“Yes, Virgil. I know you have an admiration of this band and so when I saw that they were playing here tonight, I had to get us tickets.”

Virgil grinned wildly and pulled Logan by the shirt collar until their lips met. Virgil was kissing him. Virgil was kissing him. Virgil was kissing him. Logan finally started kissing him back, things were falling into place, they were going to be okay. Their relationship was going to build into something beautiful.

Virgil pulled back and leaned his forehead on Logan’s, “We should probably go in.”

Logan nodded and pecked Virgil on the cheek before exiting the car. Virgil walked beside him and laced their fingers together, “Is this okay?”

Logan nodded and squeezed Virgil’s hand reassuringly.

“Next time, we’re going to go to the observatory and a planetarium as a thank you for all of this,” Virgil whispered into Logan’s ear as they found some empty seats in their area.

Logan grinned, “That would be appreciated.” Virgil laughed and started clapping as the opening band walked onto the stage.

“Thank you, L, this means a lot.”

Logan nodded, “I needed to prove myself, and I wanted to. I want a relationship with you, Virgil, I really do.”

Virgil smiled dopily, “Well, then accept my invitation to be my boyfriend.”

Logan laughed, “Okay, I have now accepted the hypothetical invitation.”

The band started playing, and Logan felt Virgil’s hand tighten around his in excitement. Things were good. Things were going to stay good. Logan and Virgil were now boyfriends, and that fact alone filled Logan’s chest with warmth. He was happy, he realized. He was finally happy.


End file.
